


Moi et Lui

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Nuits du FoF - Original Work [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: He is sitting on a bench, M/M, Original Character is lost, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Dans cet amas de foule. Dans cet amas de vie. Il n'y a que moi. Il n'y a que lui. Dans cet amas de foule. Dans cet amas de vie. Il n'y a que nous.





	Moi et Lui

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) avec le thème Moi

Moi je suis là, sur mon banc et je regarde. Je regarde la vie passer, je regarde les gens passer, je regarde droit devant moi et je ne bouge pas.

Lui, il est là. Il est partout. Une fois, il passe devant moi, une fois, derrière. Une fois, il me regarde, une fois, il m'ignore. Une fois, il me sourit, et une fois, je vois le mépris.

Moi, je ne bouge toujours pas, je suis là. Devant moi, les enfants jouent ; les enfants grandissent ; les enfants ont des enfants ; et les enfants meurent. Moi, je suis éternel ; lui, il est éternel. Je ne suis ni bien, ni mal. Il n'est ni bon, ni mauvais.

Lui et moi, nous ne sommes pas si différents. Lui, il est là, il passe et repasse. Moi, je suis là, je ne passe pas et ne repasse pas. Il me regarde, je le regarde, nous nous regardons. Lui, ne s'arrête pas. Il marche, me regarde et continue. Moi, je ne bouge pas, le regarde et continue. Mes yeux le suivent jusqu'au croisement, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Des fois, il se retourne, des fois, non.

La vie file, rien ne change. Lui, moi. Moi, lui. Moi, je suis vide. Est-il vide ? On ne dirait pas. Moi, je n'ai rien. Et lui, a-t-il quelque chose ? Moi, j'aimerais bouger mais je ne le peux pas. Alors, moi, seul, je reste. Lui bouge, moi non ; encore.

Aujourd'hui - ou était-ce hier - rien n’a changé. Lui, moi. Moi, lui.

Peut-être que demain … Non.

Je regarde toujours devant moi. Là, je l'aperçois, il arrive toujours par le coin de cette rue. Il ne me regarde pas, aujourd'hui. Moi, je le fixe. Lui, passe et continue. Le croisement arrive bientôt, et bientôt il ne sera plus. Comme mes rêves et comme mes espérances. Je le regarde toujours … bientôt. Il s'arrête. Il ne s'arrête jamais. Pourquoi change-t-il les choses. Il se retourne, me regarde. Il y a foule aujourd'hui. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il moi ? Je suis seul, et son regard est posé sur moi. Seulement moi. Il ne s'est pas encore retourné. Il n'y a que ses yeux. Ses yeux ne me fixent pas. Il ne me voit pas, mais étrangement, c'est comme si … Voilà ! Il s'est retourné, me regarde, fixement, longuement, intensément.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé. Je ? Qui est « je » ? Qui suis-je ? Je ne me rappelle pas. Je sais. Je suis là, sur le banc. Ça, c'est moi. Et j'attends. Il est devant moi. Quand a-t-il bougé ? Que me veut-il ? Du bien ? Du mal, peut-être ? Il tend la main.

« Vient. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre. Alors j'attrape la main. Mais je ne suis personne. Seulement sur le banc. Comment puis-je ?

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

Vraiment ? Alors, si ça n'a pas d'importance, peut-être … peut-être que … Puis-je me lever ? Je n'ai jamais essayé. Comment faut-il faire ? Je n'y arrive pas.

« Vient. »

Il me tire, je me lève. Je suis debout. Moi, je suis debout. Mais comment ? Je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne.

« Vient, Thiméon. »

Thiméon ? Je suis Thiméon. Non, je n'aime pas.

« Non, pas _ça_. » 

Il me regarde. Je vois, il n'a pas l'habitude.

« Alors quoi ? »

Quoi ? Quoi ou qui ? Qui, je pense.

« Alaas. »

Il plisse les yeux. Il n'a pas l'habitude.

« Vient, maintenant. »

Moi, lui. Lui, moi. Nous.

**Fin**


End file.
